DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): The Cell Culture component will grow, maintain and store a variety of cell lines suitable for the research endeavors of DRTC investigators. This facility will prepare, sterilize, distribute and test the quality of large media. The Molecular Biology component provides highly efficient and cost effective mechanisms for facilitating the application of molecular biology to problems under investigation in the DRTC. This core will offer services that are difficult to perform and require considerable experience and expertise and/or services that necessitate the expenditure of excessive time, money and effort if replicated in many laboratories. The Chemical Biology Core will enable investigators to employ rapid, high-throughput screening methodology for identification of novel, small molecule inhibitors/activators of signaling proteins, enzymes involved in energy metabolism, proteins that mediate hormone processing and/or secretion, transcription factors that couple signaling pathways to gene expression. A Biocore biosensor and mass spectrometer will enable DRTC investigators to characterize protein-protein interactions in real time and identity individual proteins in multi-component signaling complexes.